Danseurs de sables
by adele4
Summary: Traduction de "Sand dancers" de Misura: AU. La caravane de Ryou est attaquée par des bandits, mais plutôt que de le tuer, leur chef lui fait une offre inattendue. BR.


Danseurs de sables

* * *

_Ceci est une __traduction__ de "__Sand Dancers__" (titre original d'un roman de Chaz Brenchley)._

_Version originale écrite le 17 octobre 2003 par _**Misura**.

_Je n'ai pas de droits sur Yû-Gi-Oh._

* * *

Le garçon était ou très courageux, ou très stupide. Peut-être les deux, se dit Bakura, avec un grognement méprisant. Il n'avait jamais vu le mérite particulier du courage. Si vous savez que vous pouvez gagner, vous vous battez. Si vous savez que vous allez perdre, vous fuyez pour vous battre un autre jour. Simple logique.

Bien sur, avec rien que les sables infinis du désert vers où fuir, la fuite n'était pas vraiment une option qui offrait beaucoup d'espoir de survie, surtout pour quelqu'un comme ce garçon, habitué à vivre dorloté, et pas en possession d'une seule goutte d'eau pour repousser la chaleur brûlante le jour, ou une couverture pour empêcher son corps de prendre froid pendant les nuits glaciales.

D'un point de vue crûment pratique, on pouvait argumenter que le garçon faisait la chose la plus intelligente possible, en essayant d'obtenir une mort rapide par les lames du groupe de voleurs qui avaient attaqué la caravane avec laquelle il avait voyagé. La caravane qui, au grand dépit de Bakura, avait réussi à s'échapper de l'embuscade qu'il avait mise en place pour elle, grâce à la présence d'esprit du capitaine des gardes qui la commandait.

À en juger d'après ses vêtements déchirés, le garçon devait être une sorte de domestique, qui ne valait pas qu'on le gardât vivant pour une rançon ou quelque chose de ce genre. Après tout, les gardes n'étaient pas revenus pour lui, une indication claire de sa valeur, ou de sa non-valeur. Il serrait son poignard dans des mains maladroites, visiblement pas habitué à tenir une arme.

Malik, son second, fit un mouvement vers le garçon, qui recula en levant son poignard dans un geste qui était probablement supposé être défensif, mais qui, en fait, laissait des parties larges, vitales de son corps sans protection. Non que cela ait de l'importance ; Malik était très habile avec son couteau. Presque aussi bon que Bakura, bien que pas tout à fait. C'était pour cela qu'il était second, après tout.

« Non. Il est à moi. » Bakura s'avança, faisant geste à Malik de se retirer. Contrairement au blond aux yeux pourpres, Bakura ne prenait pas de plaisir à tuer, mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans ce garçon, une sorte de mystère qu'il voulait éclaircir par lui-même.

« Alors dépêche-toi et finis-le », grogna Malik, cachant mal sa déception d'avoir été privé de sa victime. « Il n'y a plus rien à avoir ici. »

Ignorant l'accusation voilée dans cette phrase (ça n'avait pas été de -sa- faute si leur plan n'avait pas fonctionné après tout, des accidents arrivaient simplement de temps en temps), Bakura tira son propre couteau. Il était plus court que le poignard du garçon, mais sa portée plus courte était plus que compensée par son habilité et sa dextérité supérieures.

* * *

Ryou se demandait comment il arrivait à toujours se mettre dans des situations comme celle-ci. Il avait parfois le sentiment que la malchance le suivait partout où il allait. Trébucher au moins une fois par semaine en entrant dans la salle de classe n'était pas comparable à tomber de sa mule juste au moment où la caravane était attaquée par des bandits, bien sur, mais tout de même...

Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il jamais fait aux puissances divines pour qu'elles le punissent ainsi ? Privé de sa famille, ne trouvant jamais une vrai place où vivre, allant d'une famille à l'autre comme victime de la charité, quelqu'un qu'on pensait être obligé de laisser entrer à cause du prêtre, son père, mais jamais vraiment bienvenu.

Il avait était comblé de joie quand un messager était venu de Thèbes, avec une lettre signée du Grand Prêtre Seto en personne, déclarant que Ryou était invité à venir à la capitale pour devenir un étudiant dans le Temple de Ptah, afin qu'il puisse plus tard prendre la profession de son père.

Mais maintenant il semblait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à sa destination, condamné par le sort à une tombe sans nom dans les sables infinis. Ryou savait que malgré les quelques leçons d'autodéfense qu'il avait reçu, il ne serait jamais capable de tenir tête à des hommes comme ceux-ci, qui vivaient de leur couteau. On disait qu'ils avaient élevé le combat au couteau à une forme d'art, une danse de mort élaborée. C'était pour cela qu'on parlait souvent d'eux comme des « danseurs de sables », un terme à la résonance bien plus noble que « coupe-gorge » ou « voleur », même si ces derniers termes étaient beaucoup plus appropriés.

La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore à terre, saignant à mort, était sans doute que son adversaire aux cheveux blancs aimait jouer un peu avant, peut-être même laisser croire Ryou qu'il avait une chance de gagner, avant de tout lui prendre. Ses rêves, ses espoirs ... mais aussi sa culpabilité et ses doutes. Bien que Ryou ne voulait définitivement pas mourir, il devait avouer que la perspective n'était pas aussi peu bienvenue qu'elle aurait du l'être.

* * *

Souriant alors qu'il évitait facilement une attaque de son adversaire de plus en plus désespéré, Bakura avança, faisant tomber le garçon de tout son long sur le sol d'un coup de pied désinvolte dans le ventre : son poignard tomba dans le sable non loin de lui, bien hors de sa portée. Il aurait pu tuer le garçon plusieurs fois avant, mais avait choisi de ne pas le faire.

Et il ne prendrait pas la vie du garçon lors de cette opportunité parfaite, s'il avait le moindre choix. Parce que pour une raison impénétrable, bien qu'ils étaient complètement étrangers l'un à l'autre, Bakura avait l'impression étrange que lui et ce garçon étaient liés d'une certaine façon. Et si ce le garçon mourait, il était certain que le mystère de ce sentiment le hanterait pour le reste de ses jours.

Cependant, il devait finir ceci rapidement, avant que l'impatience de Malik devienne trop grande. Le garçon s'était retourné pour le garder en vue, plutôt que d'essayer de récupérer son arme inutile. Bakura était un peu surpris de voir l'absence de peur dans ces yeux bruns. Ils radiaient une certaine crainte, oui, mais aussi une sorte de d'acceptation et de sérénité : cela perturbait, le fit hésiter un instant avant qu'il posât un genoux sur la poitrine de l'autre, en appuyant sa lame contre un cou pâle.

« Rends-toi et promets de ne pas causer de problèmes, et je considérai de te laisser vivre. » Il n'y avait de doute que Bakura l'épargnerait, mais il valait peut-être mieux ne pas laisser deviner au garçon ce qui se passait en lui. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si Bakura comprenait ces choses lui-même.

« Et si ça m'est égal si je vis ou si je meurs ? » La réponse n'était qu'un faible chuchotement, et pourtant sonnait clair comme cristal pour Bakura, le mettant mal à l'aise, et il se demanda ce qui avait rendu le garçon si amer si jeune, et pourquoi cela lui importerait.

« Alors tu es un idiot et un lâche », Bakura fit brusquement, agacé. Malik murmura quelque chose de derrière lui, pas assez fort pour être entendu ; mais il pouvait assez bien deviner ce que Malik disait.

« Qu'est-ce que toi tu en sais ? » demanda le garçon, un éclaire de colère et de peine dans le regard qu'il lança à Bakura. « Tu ne sais rien sur moi. »

« Il n'en a pas besoin. » Bakura cligna des yeux, surpris de trouver Malik debout à côté de lui, les regardant avec une expression étrange dans les yeux. « Aucun de nous n'est intéressé par ton passé ; nous laissons cette partie de notre vie derrière nous quand nous devenons ce que nous sommes. Des danseurs de sables. »

Bakura laissa Malik l'aider à se relever ; il regarda le garçon avec attention quand il se leva à son tour, en débarrassant ses vêtements du sable. « Malik a raison. Oublie ce qui t'est arrivé et ne penses qu'à l'avenir. Est-ce que tu danseras avec moi... nous ? »

« Je... » À en juger d'après la réaction autour d'eux, le garçon n'était pas le seul à avoir le souffle coupé, surpris par cette offre de Bakura. « Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne tuerai pas d'innocents pour vivre ! », le garçon déclara avec défi. Malik rit, et parla avant que Bakura ne puisse trouver une réponse appropriée.

« Est-ce que le fait que -toi- tu es encore vivant ne prouve pas que nous ne sommes pas aussi mauvais que tu sembles penser ? » Malik riposta calmement. « Bakura t'a offert une nouvelle chance dans la vie, une place où vivre. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas accepter ? Tu ne veux pas au moins essayer ? »

« Je... suppose que je pourrais essayer... » Bakura notait que le garçon ne semblait pas très heureux. Mais il avait accepté, ce qui était ce qui comptait. Il était sûr qu'il réussirait à convaincre son nouveau danseur de sables que dévaliser des marchands n'était pas une si mauvaise vie. « Je m'appelle Ryou. »

« Super. Alors, est-ce qu'on peut -enfin- partir d'ici, maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais, Bakura ? » Malik jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à leurs environs toujours vides et calmes.

Bakura se surprit à offrir un sourire désolé à Ryou, avant d'acquiescer de la tête, et de tirer le garçon avec lui vers l'horizon.

_fin_

* * *

_Les commentaires, aussi bien sur l'histoire que sur la traduction sont appréciés._


End file.
